Finding That Someone
by esu-chan
Summary: A boy named Daisuke Niwa happens to pick up Riku Harada's wallet in front of a book store. They have a small talk, and become friends. Will they stay only friends? No yaoi [Dai X Riku, some Sato x Risa]
1. An Interesting Meeting

" Yo! Daisuke!", a far away voice called.

Daisuke Niwa, 14, turned his head to see his friend, Takeshi Saehara, also 14 and in his same class at his high school, run towards him.

"Hey, don't forget we have we have that end-of-unit science project due tomorrow. You're dead meat if you don't bring it!", Takeshi reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, I know. I just wish you would lay off. I'm not that stupid, haven't you noticed yet?" Daisuke replied. _"At least I'm not as forgetful and lazy as you,"_ He thought. He still hadn't forgiven Takeshi for the time when he had totally put off their project just to go to watch a new movie with his girlfriend, Mio Hio.

Daisuke shook his head as he walked away. Strolling down the street, he decided that he had enough time to stop at the book store to read a couple of mangas. Opening the door to the small shop, something on the ground attracted his attention.

"_A wallet?" _he thought as he bent to pick it up. Opening it, he saw a picture of two girls. One with short hair, and one with long hair. They looked very alike, maybe they were even twins. Daisuke looked at the school ID, and read the owner's name aloud.

"Riku Harada?" He glanced at the picture on the card. It was the short red haired girl. Finally, Daisuke remembered where he was. _"I can't just leave this here. Maybe I'll take it to the police station…"_

His thoughts drifted off as he heard a girl's voice yelling.

"Hey you! Have you seen a—" her voice cut off as she saw Daisuke holding the small wallet. "THAT'S MY WALLET! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" she shouted.

"Calm down!" Daisuke replied. He looked at the girl. Then he remembered. "Ah! Riku? Riku Harada? Don't worry, I was only gonna hand it in to the police." He smiled sweetly.

Riku blushed. "Yes, that's me! Now just give me my wallet back!" She thought for a moment. "How did you know my name anyways?"

"Well, wouldn't you check to see who the wallet belonged to if _you_ saw it lying on the ground?" Daisuke laughed.

"Of course I would! I'm not stupid, you know!" Now Riku blushed harder than she ever had before. _"He's so cute when he laughs and smiles… What am I thinking? I don't even know him!" _

An awkward silence came between them. The short tempered red-haired girl noticed the smile the stranger had creeping onto his face as he looked at her. Riku noticed that the boy stood at least a head taller than her. He had messy red hair, calm eyes, and a cute smile...

"_Cute? Cute? What amI thinking about?This guy's a total stranger! How can I even think he's cute?_"

An amused voice broke her thoughts. "Anyone still there?" Daisuke stood there, still grinning.

Riku shook her head in embarrassment. "Um... Yes. I... you know.. have to go now. Um... Bye." She wheeled around, ran a few steps, and once again heard the boy call her name.

"Hey, Riku! Aren't you gonna take your wallet back? I mean, it's not worth it yelling about nothing..." Daisuke laughed once again.

Turning beet red, she jogged back to him."Thanks. Well.. Ah, I guess I'll see you around."

The tall boy smiled sweetly. "Yeah, see you around. Oh! Name's Daisuke Niwa by the way. See you, Riku!"

"Thanks... Daisuke." Making sure she had her wallet this time, she ran off.

"_Riku, huh? She's kinda cute... and a pretty interesting girl." _Daisuke thought. Looking in her direction one last time, he walked off. So much for an afternoon reading.


	2. A Good Trip

It was a Sunday, and Daisuke found himself thinking about Riku once again. For the whole week, their chance meeting had been running through his mind, day and night. Shaking his head, Daisuke decided to go and take a small walk to get his mind straight.

" Mom! I'm leaving!" Daisuke shouted, and ran down the street.

"Ok, Dai-sweetie! Just make sure you're back by five. We have a dinner at my colleague's house. They have two lovely girls who I want you to meet." Emiko, his mother shouted happily.

"_There's only one girl I want to meet right now. Riku. Where are you? What are you doing?" _Thought Daisuke, as he ran down the street.

"Mom! I'm NOT wearing that!" Daisuke repeated, in protest.

"But Dai-sweetie, you don't know these people! You have to make a good impression on them for your first time seeing them." Emiko said, holding up a collared white shirt and tie.

He sighed heavily. "I guess…" he mumbled. "But what if they don't dress up?" he retorted.

"Of course they will. Hurry up now, or we'll be late!" Emiko winked and ran down the stairs, humming to herself.

"Moms..." Daisuke muttered under his breath.

* * *

"THIS is their house! What are they, rich?" Daisuke said in awe.

"Well, of course. My friend is in a very high position at work…"

"Then I hope he's not a snob. And I hope the 'lovely' girls you keep talking about aren't either."

"Don't be like this, Daisuke. He's a very kind man, and he loves his daughters very much. I just know they will be just like him."

They rang the doorbell. A girl answered the door.

"R-R-RIKU?" Daisuke stuttered. He turned bright red as he looked at her.

"D-Daisuke? I don't believe it! You're Emiko-san's son?" She also turned bright red as they looked at each other.

"Oh, how sweet!" interrupted Emiko. "You two know each other already?"

"Well... Uh... we met once. That's all", said Daisuke.

"Yeah... omigod! I forgot! I'm sooo sorry. Please, come in!"

"No problem, thank you, Riku! You're such a polite girl. You should teach Daisuke a thing or two!" she teased.

"MOM!"

"Well, aren't we touchy." She said, and left them standing on the porch alone.

An awkward and familiar silence came between them again.

"...Hi. Riku." Daisuke finally said. "I'm... happy to be here today." He turn crimson.

"Uh... thanks. I'm happy you're here too." Riku said, almost so quietly that Daisuke couldn't hear her. "Um… lets… go inside. C'mon."

She smiled, took Daisuke's hand, and led him inside.

* * *

Sorry, that was a really short chapter, but that was because I didn't like the idea of putting the next chapter with this one, where the beginning was so off topic.

This is my first time writing a story, so please review. Sorry, I don't know how to turn off the 'users only' for the reviews. Can anyone help out? '


	3. Dinner and a Heart to Heart

"Hey, Risa! Our guests are here, so come down and say hi! There's someone I want you to meet!" Riku shouted up the stairs.

"_She has a really nice house."_ Daisuke thought.

He went to go take a look at a statue. Taking a step, Daisuke felt something in his hand. Then he remembered.

Blushing furiously, he said, "Um... Riku? Can I please have my hand back now?"

Riku gasped, and wheeled around. She turned around so fast, she yanked Daisuke's arm. In surprise, Daisuke tripped over his own foot. Riku caught him in time before the both went stumbling to the floor. Still, that didn't change the fact that their faces were less than 2 inches away from each other. They both turned deep red, and jumped away.

"I...I... I'm so sorry!" Riku said in embarrassment, and ran up to her room.

Daisuke stood there in a daze. What had just happened? Someone tapped his shoulder, and he jumped a mile.

"Hi! I'm Risa, Riku's sister! You must be our guest." Risa smiled.

"Oh. Ah, hi Risa. I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you." Daisuke replied, still shaken from the incident with Riku.

"You're Daisuke! I've heard so much about you. Ever since she lost her wallet, she's been talking about you nonstop. 'Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke'. She likes you!" she winked and ran off into the kitchen.

"_Riku...likes me?" _he thought.

Half smiling, he followed Risa into the kitchen where his mother was.

* * *

"Well, hello there! Pleased to meet you, Daisuke! Emiko's told me so much about you. Make yourself at home!" Riku and Risa's father said, as he smiled brightly. "And this is Mrs. Harada, my wife." He gestured to her.

"So this is Daisuke! I've heard quite a bit, both from your mother and Riku!" She too, smiled brightly as she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you too, ma'am." Daisuke said, as politely as he could.

"_Riku even talked about me to her parents?" _he thought, a little embarrassed.

Daisuke took a seat in one of the kitchen chairs, watching Mr. and Mrs. Harada cook. But his heart wasn't into it. In his mind, he was thinking about Riku again. He remembered Riku's reaction to their little trip, and grinned a little bit.

"Daisuke! Come on, let's go call Riku down for dinner!" called Risa, as she stood by the stairwell.

"Ah! Coming!" He felt another smile creeping onto his face as he ran after Risa.

* * *

"Riku, dinner! We're all hungry, and it's your fault we're starving!", shouted Risa, while she pounded on her sister's door.

"... is...D-Daisuke with you? I heard his voice."

"Why? Does that bother you?" She replied smugly, and whispered to him, "Told you she likes you!"

"RISA! I HEARD THAT!"

"Ah, I think I'd better go downstairs. I'll see you two later?", said Daisuke, and walked back down the stairs.

So he didn't get a chance to see or talk to Riku alone, but who cares now? He had all the proof he needed. _She liked him. Riku liked him._ Breaking into another of his grins, he thundered happily down the winding staircase.

Riku finally came out of her room. She blushed a little as she entered the dining room, and saw Daisuke.

"_He looks so cute dressed up. I wonder if he has a...I'm so stupid. Of course he does. What kind of girl wouldn't like such a nice guy like him?"_ She thought.

"Well!" Risa said, happily. "Hello mom. You can sit here, Riku." She winked as she sat beside her mother, leaving the only space at the table for her sister, which was beside Daisuke.

Riku dropped onto her chair, and stared down at her knees. _"Stupid Risa. Shoulda sat down first." _

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Daisuke look at her, and smile.

Dinner went quite well, except for the fact that Riku had to run to the washroom when Daisuke tapped her knees while no one was looking, and pointed to his nose.

"_My.. nose? What?"_

Again, Daisuke tapped his nose amusedly, and pointed to his rice. Riku felt her nose, and sure enough, there was a small grain of rice stuck there. She turned crimson, and hightailed it, slamming the washroom door behind her.

A seat away from him, Risa giggled happily.

* * *

(Daisuke and his mother are leaving now.)

"Bye, Riku, Risa." He smiled happily, and just when he was about to step out the door, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Riku stood there, biting her lip, and asked him, "Can I... May I speak to you... alone for a minute?"

"Sure. Hey, mom, wait for me in the car, I'll be right there!." He replied, a little too enthusiastically. "What's up?" Daisuke asked, and gave her a sweet smile.

"I just wanted to say a proper goodbye. And ask you something..."

"Heh, no problem. What is it?

"I just wanted to know... d'youagirlfriend?" Her heart skipped a beat. _"I'm so stupid! I can't even say a proper sentence in front of him..."_

"Pardon? I couldn't hear the last bit." But he knew exactly what she had said.

"Do you... have a girlfriend? I mean, I'm just curious, nothing special." She asked, properly this time. _"There. I finally asked him."_

"No, not... yet. Why?"

"No! Nothing! I just said, I'm curious, that's all... because... Y-you're such a nice person." Riku stammered, embarrassed but very relieved, and a lot more than just happy.

Daisuke blushed. "Thanks. You're a real good person too."

Emiko honked the car horn.

He put both his hands on her shoulder, looked into her eyes, and said, "I have to go now. I hope I can see you again, Riku."

He gave her a final hug, jumped off the porch steps, and left. _"Just a friendly hug. She couldn't have suspected anything..."_ He smiled, and hopped into the car. Daisuke waved to Riku, who was still on the porch, and was headed home.

* * *

Jeez, what a long chapter after those last two short ones. Thanks to: Emerald-eclipse, magicalplay, itzkimiakaauntuu, ShadowDaisuke, and Mackem for commenting. I try! And I've also turned on the anonymous review, so non members can comment. See you next chapter! 


	4. Two New Transfers

Meanwhile, at the Harada household…

"Ooohh, Riku, he hugged you! That's soooo cute!"

"Risa… shut up, for once, please. It was just a friendly hug. I mean, he probably doesn't like me. He probably thinks I'm so stupid… First losing my wallet, then getting rice freaking stuck to my nose. How can I sink any further!"

"Good point there… but I still think he likes you…" Risa's voice drifted off as she fell into a deep sleep.

"_Yeah right. I only wish. Daisuke just treats me like a friend. I mean, he had to say something nice after I complimented him. And his hug was just to say goodbye…"._ Riku thought bitterly. Unlike Risa, she tossed and turned for hours into the night, until she managed to fall asleep, still thinking about the disastrous dinner.

* * *

"Yo, Satoshi! Wait up!" shouted Daisuke, as he spotted his best friend in the distance.

"Hey! Hurry up, the bus is almost here." Satoshi called back, waiting for Daisuke.

Satoshi Hiwatari was a very calm person, but could be funny if he wanted to, without trying. The blue haired kid was intelligent, and was always at the top of the class.

Satoshi and Daisuke were best friends, and were never apart. They met for the first time in grade 8, when Satoshi was a new transfer student to their school. At first, Satoshi was quiet, and most people thought of him as cold and distant. But Daisuke was there to break the ice, and slowly, he and Daisuke became friends. Not to mention two of the most popular students in the school. They were both smart, funny, nice, cute, and good looking.

"So what's up with you? Anything new?"

They fell into step with each other, and walked briskly towards the stop.

"Nah." Replied Daisuke. "Except I still haven't stopped thinking about Riku." He blushed a little as he mentioned her name and thought of her.

Satoshi laughed light-heartedly. "Still haven't stopped thinking about her, huh? Come on, wake up. It's been a few weeks since that crazy dinner has passed. There are lots of decent ones at our school already." He smiled, and said innocently, "Your fan club, for instance."

"Hiwatari! It's not like you don't have one either." Daisuke frowned but smiled again. "At least I have the upper hand. You never pay attention to girls, how are you ever gonna get one?" He smirked. "I wonder why yours haven't given up on you yet?"

It was true, too. Even though he was popular, Satoshi never really gave any thought into dating girls. In his opinion, they were a waste of time. He didn't like the thought of going from girl to girl if it wasn't a strong relationship. Daisuke couldn't help thinking Satoshi was right.

* * *

"Ok, everyone! In their seats now. There are a few things I want you to know today." Their teacher called, as they settled down.

"The first thing is that I want to remind you of the fact that next week there is a mid-term exam-" everyone groaned. "Class, listen up! You'll do well if you study, I assure you."

"The second piece of news is that in 3 weeks will be a school dance. Come show your school spirit by participating!" There was a murmur of excitement through the class, and Daisuke and Satoshi caught the looks of many girls looking their way. Satoshi smirked, while Daisuke blushed.

"And number three, I would like to introduce to you two new transfer students who will be joining us today!"

Their teacher gestured towards the door, and in walked…

Daisuke gasped. "R-Riku! Risa! Why are you here?" He blurted, totally unaware the class staring at him.

"Daisuke!" Risa said happily, with a bright smile. Riku said nothing, but waved and smiled shyly at the staring class, and blushed.

"Well! You know each other already? What a surprise!" The teacher broke in. "Class, like you might already know, this is Riku and Risa Harada. Now, since you already know Daisuke, I think it would be best if you sat beside him." She went on to tell the row to move down two seats, leaving a double gap in between him and Satoshi.

"Thanks!" Risa said, as she plopped down beside Satoshi, and smiled. He gave her a small smile, and nodded.

"Ok, class, open your books to page 73. As for Ms. And Ms. Harada, you can share with Daisuke and Satoshi."

* * *

During the rest of the day, Riku and Risa stuck with Daisuke and Satoshi. Risa and Satoshi broke the ice right away, and they were chattering and laughinghappily about… well, random things. As for Daisuke and Riku, they were still very quiet from the shock.

At lunch, girls crowded around the four of their desks to welcome the twins, and to tell them how lucky they were to get to sit beside the two famous boys.

"Ohh, I never get to sit beside Satoshi! Risa, You are so lucky!"

"Hey, at least they're separated now! It's impossible to break them up!"

"Yeah, that makes them easier to ask out!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Daisuke and Riku, and Risa and Satoshi look so cute together already!"

Everyone laughed, except for Daisuke and Riku, who blushed and looked down at their desks. It went on and on like that until school was over.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke, that Riku seemed pretty good for you. Shy, quiet, and clueless. You were made for each other." Satoshi teased.

"I wouldn't be talking, jerk, I thought you didn't care about girls. I wonder who was flirting the whole day with Risa," Daisuke responded sarcastically.

"Who said I couldn't give warm welcomes to cute girls?"

"Oh shut up, I don't wanna talk about this."

"No, really, Daisuke. Risa's… Different from the rest of the girls in our class. She's not like the other ones." Satoshi said, finally serious.

"Yeah, I guess that goes the same with Riku." Daisuke smiled. "Hey, you know, the dance… I was thinking about…"

"Oh, I know what you're thinking about." His best friend said, and grinned. "I know exactly what you're thinking about."

* * *

Wow. Satoshi is so out of character. What a big ego. And so cocky too.I've gotta change him, somehow. XD

Anyways, finally he decides to show himself after two chapters. Some Satoshi fans were probably going nuts. If any of them read this, anyways.

I shouldn't be so negative and sarcastic. Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and stay tuned!


	5. More Twins

The rest of the week went by smoothly, though Daisuke started to feel slightly annoyed when the girls followed them (Daisuke, Satoshi, Riku and Risa) around everywhere, not giving them much privacy. It was mostly because of Riku and Risa, since the fan girls thought hanging around them would get to the cute boys. Still, they had managed to make many good friends during the course of the week.

Besides that, all was peaceful. That is, until two more new students dropped by.

* * *

Their teacher laughed. "Well, our class does seem pretty popular with look-alikes! Class, I'd like you to meet another pair of twins. This is Dark, and this is Krad. It won't be hard to tell the difference, since Dark is the one with… purple hair, and Krad is the blonde."

The twins grinned and waved. Both of them had sort of a… charming appearance to them. Their smiles were mischievous, but still managed to keep a very innocent and handsome look.

Looking around the class for empty desks, their teacher told them, "I guess you're going to have to take a seat at the back of the class for now, at least until we get a few more desks."

Dark and Krad walked down the aisles to their desks… or I should say strutted. Nearly all the girls' eyes followed them with a dreamy look. The twins glanced at each other, and smirked, enjoying the attention.

Finally after they settled down (they took their time doing so), the class turned their attention back to the teacher. Everyone but two people.

There was someone staring at Riku, she could feel it. She hated the feeling, and looked around to see who it was.

Dark leaned back on the back legs of his chair and gave Riku a mischievous grin. She shot him a cold look, and turned around, blushing.

At the back of the room, you could hear the twins snicker.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't feeling very well. Why did Riku blush after looking at Dark? Does she like him?

"_Pull yourself together, Daisuke. Didn't you see her glare at Dark?"_ Thinking of that made him feel better, just a little.

Break

It was lunchtime, and Riku decided to take a walk on her own. She needed her own privacy, once in a while.

Sitting down on a bench and opening her bento, she started to eat slowly.

Riku had only eaten a little bit when someone sat down beside her.

"Can I join you?" asked a certain red-haired boy with curiosity in his eyes.

Riku moved aside, giving him space.

Daisuke sat down beside her, and looked at the ground. _"I'd better ask her about the dance now. There's still two weeks, but… someone else might ask her."_ He thought about Dark, and gathered up his courage.

Riku noticed he was thinking hard about something, because he was looking a little worried. "D-Daisuke? Is something wrong?" She mumbled.

"Huh? No! Uh.. Why would something be wrong? I'm fine, just… thinking." He said with a strained smile.

"Oh. Ok."

Another long forgotten silence came between them.

Finally, Daisuke said, "Hey, Riku. What do you think of that Dark? You know, the new kid? The one with the purple hair."

"What?" She turned beet red, not with embarrassment, but with anger. "I.. I HATE him! I know I just met him, but he's such a jerk. Both of them. They think they're so… good. Strutting down the classroom like that, trying to get all the girls' attentions. I think Dark even got Risa's attention." She thought a moment. "Why do you ask?" She said, with curiosity.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering. I don't like him much either…"

Riku laughed. "At least I'm not alone!"

Daisuke laughed and smiled too, this time with a real one. _"I have to ask her. Now!"_

"Riku."

"Huh?"

"Will you-" He got cut off by a loud voice.

"Hey, you!"

Startled, Daisuke and Riku looked up to see Dark and Krad strutting towards them, hands in their pockets. They walked up to their bench, and stood in front of them, smirking.

"Uh, Hello! Welcome to our school!" Daisuke said, with a bright smile and tone, and stuck out his hand to shake. Riku said nothing, but turned red with anger, and stared at the ground.

The twins looked at each other and smirked. "Right." Dark said, while both of them ignored Daisuke's handshake.

Slightly annoyed, and very crestfallen, Daisuke put his arm down.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU JERKS?" Riku shouted.

"Riku?" Daisuke said, once again startled.

"HE GAVE YOU HIS HAND TO SHAKE, YOU CAN AT LEAST BE POLITE ENOUGH TO SHAKE IT!" She gave them a very cold and menacing glare.

Dark and Krad looked at each other again, laughed loudly, and stuck out their hands to shake, as if on cue.

"All right-"

"If it makes you so happy-"

"We'll shake his hand-"

"But…-"

"You've gotta calm down-"

"Y'know?"

They stood there grinning at Riku, who was still staring daggers at them.

"Well?"

"Are you gonna shake-"

"Or not?"

"Don't be rude now…"

"You don't want your little girlfriend yelling at you too."

"W-WHAT? I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND! AND DO I LOOK SO 'LITTLE' TO YOU?"

"Woah-"

"Calm down-"

"We're just kidding, y'know?"

Finally, Daisuke spoke. "It's ok, Riku." He gently placed a hand protectively over her clenched and shaking one, looked at the twins, smiled and said, "I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you." He shook both of their hands.

The twins smirked again, but this time, it was directed at Daisuke.

"Anyways…-"

"Nice to meet you, Riku."

Dark gave her a genuine smile, and he and Krad walked away. Once they were out of earshot, Riku shouted with disgust, "I HATE THOSE TWO!"

Daisuke put both his hands on her shoulder this time, and looked into her eyes. "Riku. Calm down, it's alright."

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it, and looked down at Daisuke's hand, which was on top of hers.

"C'mon." he stood up, took Riku's hand, and pulled her up.

Riku smiled, and they walked back to their school, hand in hand.

* * *

Well, another chapter up.

Hah, it's different, making Dark and Krad twins. But sometimes I think they are kind of alike, ne? But they're still their cocky obnoxious selves. (sorry Dark/Krad fans, I had to say that)

Anyways, until next time! Please RxR!


	6. Not Lying

Meanwhile, Risa was also in no one's company. Satoshi was inside tutoring younger students math, or anything they needed help on.

"_He's such a kind and gentle person…no wonder why those girls like him so much!" _She laughed to herself as she thought of Satoshi's "fan club". "_Whoever ends up with him, is gonna be a lucky girl!"_ She smiled again.

Risa looked around for someone she knew. In the distance, she spotted Dark and Krad, the new transfer students.

"_Dark!" _She thought, as she saw him walking along with his twin. Suddenly in the distance, she heard Krad swear loudly as he ran off. Dark laughed as he watched him go.

"I've gotta talk to him…" She told herself out loud, with a dreamy voice. Risa walked off to him.

Dark spotted Risa, and approached her. "You're Riku's sister, eh?"

She nodded happily. _"He's so cute! And he's so mature…"_

He laughed. "You've got one hot-headed sister there." He thought a moment. "Is that Daisuke kid her boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Risa said, with curiosity. "Well, Riku likes him, I know that for sure. And Daisuke probably likes her back."

Dark's eyes went… well, dark. "Hmph." He grunted. And with that, he strutted away, hands in his pockets.

Risa stared after him with disdain. _"Does he likeRiku? But… we look the same. There's no difference… is there?"_

From the 3rd grader room's window, Satoshi stared at the ground, with a sad look on his face.

"Mr. Satoshi?" A third grader's voice squeaked. "Can you help me? I don't get this…"

"Huh?" His head snapped to attention. "Oh… sure." He forced a smile onto his face, and looked out the window again. Risa was still standing there, looking in Dark's direction. With a sigh, he went back to teaching the children.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi's walk home together was quiet, and neither of them said very much.

Daisuke: "How was your day?"

Satoshi: "uh.. good."

Daisuke: "Really?"

Satoshi: "……………"

Finally, Daisuke broke the silence.

"It's Dark, isn't it? Riku said something about Risa liking Dark."

"What? Risa likes Dark. So why should I care? I mean, it's not like I like her or are going out with her or anything…"

Daisuke's voice turned angry, and slightly cold.

"Don't lie to yourself, Hiwatari."

"What? I'm not lying!" He retorted, with guilt in his voice.

His best friend raised an eyebrow, and kept walking.

"_I'm not lying to myself. He's just being stupid, what's he know?… He knows a lot of things."

* * *

_

Satoshi lay in bed that night, thinking about his conversation with Daisuke.

"_It's Dark, isn't it? Riku said something about Risa liking Dark."_

"_Risa likes Dark. So why should I care? I mean, it's not like I like her or are going out with her or anything…"_

"_Don't lie to yourself, Hiwatari… Don't lie to yourself, Hiwatari… Don't lie to yourself, Hiwatari…"_ Daisuke's voice echoed over and over again in his head.

Turning over, he frowned and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Another short sorta filler chapter. I'd bet if this were turned into a show there'd be endless flashbacks… coughgundamseedcough Ah well. I love Gundam Seed! Don't get me wrong, but the flashbacks are a bit annoying.

That was a rushed. I wanted some SatoRisa action. You probably did too.

Since when did Daisuke say things like this?

RxR!


	7. Being Turned Down

There was only a week left until the dance, and neither Daisuke or Satoshi had asked anyone yet. Neither had Riku or Risa, and all four of them were starting to panic.

* * *

It was lunchtime, and again, Riku sat down on the bench she had sat down with Daisuke on a week ago."I hope he finds me again…" 

"Hey."

Riku's head snapped up. "Dai-"

It wasn't Daisuke. Instead, it was Dark.

"Oh. Hi!" She put on a smile. As the week passed by, Riku had grown warmer to Dark. He wasn't that bad now. Once she got to know him, he was a nice and funny person to be around. However, she still disliked Krad pretty much.

Dark sat down. "What's up?" He looked at her with an innocent face. He'd been giving her lots of those.

"Ah, I'm just sitting. I want a nice, peaceful lunch, y'know?"

He laughed. "Yeah…" he looked at his knees, where his bento was sitting. _"Ask her now, before Daisuke gets her."_

"Dark? You ok?"

"Heh, of course! I get into little trances like that once in a while." He smiled, took a deep breath and said, slowly and carefully, "Riku. Will you go to the dance with me?"

"G-go to the dance with you?" Riku was shocked.

"Uh.. yeah. Unless you don't want to go with me… I'll be ok with that…"

_"I was hoping Daisuke would ask me… but then I suppose he's too shy. He'd probably ask me at the last minute. Or maybe even forget."_

"Of course it'd be ok! It'd be great." She smiled.

"Great! Well, now that that's done, I've gotta go find Krad. See you later!" Dark gave her a big grin.

Riku watched him leave. _"Now that I know him properly, he's actually not that bad. His smiles. I like them."

* * *

_

Daisuke pulled himself together. _"I've got to do it this time! Or else Dark will get her for sure. I can do this, I know it!"_ Donning a bold smile, he spotted Riku on a bench, and walked to her.

"Hi Riku!" he said, giving her a grin.

"Daisuke! Hi!"

He sat down beside her. _"Ok, here goes. First, say "what's up."Second, talk about… something. School. Third, ask her. You can do it, Daisuke!"_

"What's up?" He asked her, following his plan.

"Oh, nothing as usual. But I'm in a good mood today, so don't make me angry!" She teased.

Daisuke laughed, and paused. "So how do you like our school so far?"

Riku turned to look at him. "It's great! It's one of the best schools I've ever been to."

"Nice to know that. I'm happy to hear it." He smiled. _"Ok. Here goes."_

"Riku, will you go to the dance with me?" He blushed, but was happy he had asked her.

"_Oh… crap. I'm so sorry Daisuke, I'm so sorry!" _She stared at the ground. "P-pardon?"

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

Riku bit her lip. She was so disappointed. She didn't want to break Daisuke's heart, but she couldn'tturnDark downeither!

"Daisuke… there's something you need to know."

"Huh?" There was a hint of panic in his tone.

"Someone asked me already. Dark."

Daisuke sat looking at her, stunned. He couldn't move.

"Daisuke, I'm so sorry! I thought you would never ask, and he asked me, so I couldn't just reject him!" Riku cried. "I hope you don't mind."

"…………no, it's ok. I... have to go now." He stood up, and dashed from the bench, without looking behind him.

"Daisuke!" Riku cried. Daisuke didn't look back. Instead, he kept running.

* * *

Risa ran towards Satoshi.

"Hi!"

"Hello." he gave her a smile.

"Satoshi! Can you come to the dance with me?"

"_Eh? So she's not going with Dark?" _Satoshi thought, happily. "Why not?" He grinned.

"Really? Ohh, thank you!"

Satoshi looked at her. "But… what about Dark?"

Risa looked sad for a moment, then smiled at him. "Oh, him. Well, he's going with Riku! She's sooo lucky!" She noticed his blank look. "Of course, it'll be fun going with you too! I wouldn't have asked you in the first place if you weren't fun!" Risa said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks. Come on, lunch break's almost over. Let's go inside."

* * *

After school, Daisuke went home without Satoshi. He had packed up and left so fast that no one had even seen him leave. Except Riku. She had been watching him for the rest of the day. They sat beside each other, but he never looked at her once. Even when they had to face each other when they were practicing their English, Daisuke was staring somewhere above her head.

Back to Daisuke.

He kicked a stone as he walked down the street.

"_Why am I such a chicken? Why did I put it off until this week?" _he thought. Heavy rain started coming down. He had no umbrella. _"I deserve this. I deserve all this crap."_ Depressed, Daisuke trudged down the street, soaking wet.

* * *

It was a day before the dance, and Daisuke still didn't have anyone to go with. He looked around the classroom, and picked a random person.

"_Ritsuko would probably love to go with me. At least I know this time she doesn't have a date yet."_

"Ah! Ritsuko!" he shouted, forcing a happy tone into his voice.

"Daisuke?" She blushed. "What is it?"

"Ah.. is it all right if you come to the dance with me?"

She gasped, and had a huge grin on her face. "REALLY? Omigod, omigod, omigod!" Ritsuko hugged him around the waist, and ran off to tell her friends.

"Omigod! You're like, sooo lucky!"

"What are you gonna wear?"

"I wish I were you!"

Sighing sadly, he jammed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ahh! I feel so sorry for Daisuke! Poor guy. I wonder how the dance will turn out. Chaotic? Romantic? Confusing? Oh, so many choices! Yes, I'm having fun…

Anyways, thanks to everyone who commented so far! I'm sooo happy! cries

Please RxR!


	8. The Dance

It was Friday morning, and Daisuke was at home preparing for the dance. Rummaging in his closet for his school uniform, he wondered how the dance would turn out. It felt like it was only 5 minutes ago that Riku had turned him down. The scene replayed in his head over and over again, like a broken DVD.

"_She probably would have rather went with Dark anyways. He's so much more funand outgoingthan I am."_

He sighed. Thinking like this wouldn't help. Daisuke pulled his shirt on, looked at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a short, skinny kid with messy red hair staring back at him with worried eyes. Grabbing his jacket, he ran down the stairs to catch the early bus.

"_He's a lot better looking too."

* * *

_

"Morning, Daisuke." Said a familiar but comforting voice behind him.

"Satoshi! Don't scare me like that!-"

"Yeah, the little girl's gonna start crying!" Takeshi teased, cutting him off.

"Little girl? Crying? Shut up, Saehara." Daisuke laughed. "I wouldn't be talking. I remember the time in gym when you got beaten by a gir-"

Satoshi roared with laughter. "I remember that. Then he didn't stop crying for hours!"

"You two! I'm so gonna kill you!" He punched both their arms, hard.

"Hey!" Satoshi and Daisuke cried out in unison, and the trio started laughing.

Someone behind them sighed loudly.

"Oh, boys. They never grow up, eh Riku?"

The three boys wheeled around and found them facing the Harada twins. Daisuke blushed, Satoshi gave them a blank stare, and Takeshi smirked and said, "Yep, what fun is growing up like girls? All they do is put on makeup and chase around boys."

Risa laughed, and backfired, "Yeah, and all boys ever do is act stupid, just like you. With the exception of some mature ones. Anyways, the teacher told me to find you two." She looked at Satoshi and Takeshi. "Oh and Daisuke," there was a gleam in her eye, "Riku needs to talk to you."

The two looked curiously at Daisuke. He nodded, and said, "Go ahead. I'll see you later." Daisuke gave them a genuine smile, and waved them off. He watched as Risa, Satoshi and Takeshi left, and turned to Riku. The hallway was empty, and they were the only ones in it.

Silence. Then-

"Um. Hi." Riku mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Hey." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and stared at the top of her head.

"Daisuke? I just wanted to ask you. Are you... Do You... Hate me?"

"What? What are you talking about? Why would I... ah... hate you?" He asked her, with a innocent and sincere tone.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just wondering. Because... You haven't been talking to me ever since I... um, turned you down." Riku said, still staring at the floor and mumbling.

"Oh. That." Daisuke replied, with a slightly darker tone, but then lightened up. "Listen, I'm fine. I ah... have to go. I'll see you later."

Riku panicked, and stepped forward. "No! Daisuke! Wait! I... I wanted to go to the dance with you!" She shouted. "I really did." She whispered, almost so quietly that even she almost couldn't hear herself.

Daisuke stopped, and turned around to look at her. "You.. did? With me?"

Riku nodded. "I was waiting for you to ask me. But you never did, and I never thought you would, so Dark asked me right before you did."

He stared at her. "I never thought I would either," He mumbled, then smiled. "I guess I'm a little too slow, huh? I'll make it to you first next time. Have a good dance. See you." He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder, and jogged down the hall around the corner.

Riku stared after him, feeling considerably lighter in her chest. _"I guess this'll work out after all."

* * *

_

It was time for the dance. Daisuke met Ritsuko in front of their classroom, where her group of friends stood, watching and giggling. He blushed, and mumbled, "Let's go" to her. Ritsuko giggled too, as she left, and her friends waved and mouthed, "Good luck!".

They walked down the hall and to the gym, where they met up with Satoshi and Risa. The two girls immediately started talking and laughing.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke, and patted him on the shoulder. "Try and have fun, for a change. It's only this time." He smiled. Daisuke returned a weak and sad smile, and the group headed into the gymnasium.

* * *

The music was blaring, and people were already dancing. Daisuke scanned the crowd. No sign of Riku and Dark. 

"Daisuke! Come on, let's dance!" Ritsuko grabbed his wrist, and they danced to a fast song.

Two fast songshad played already, and there still wasn't a slow one played yet. Daisuke thought of it as pure luck. At least it would put Dark off from slow-dancing with Riku- for now. But what if he did? Would Riku start to like Dark more? Daisuke shook his head to get the thought out of his mind.

"Ah.. Ritsuko? I'm gonna go get a drink... I'll be back in a few minutes or so."

"Ok Daisuke! See you!" Ritsuko replied, and kept dancing.

"_Good, she too distracted to notice if I'm gone for a while... I hope."_ Daisuke thought, and started off in the direction of the water fountain.

Someone behind them put a firm hand onto his shoulder. "Good luck, get her before Dark does." Satoshi said, with an innocent but encouraging smile.

Daisuke returned the smile, nodded, and set off. He scanned the crowd. They could be anywhere... A flash of short red hair caught his eye. It was Riku, and beside her was Dark. They were having a good time, as they were both laughing and smiling, dancing to the upbeat music. Daisuke stood watching them, but neither noticed him.

Finally, the song ended. Dark and Riku were laughing, again. Cautiously, Daisuke walked around Dark, avoiding him, but making sure Riku could see him. He looked around innocently, as if he were looking for someone. Behind him, he could almost feel her staring at him.

"Hey, Dark? I'm gonna... go get a drink." Riku said. She looked around. "Look, there's Krad! I'll be back in a few minutes." She pointed at a group of girls where Krad was standing in the middle. He looked as if he was enjoying the attention.

"Oh. You sure you don't want to dance to one more?..." He looked at her suspiciously, then said, "Sure. See you later." Dark smiled, and headed over to Krad. The girls squealed as they saw Dark headed in their direction, but Krad looked fairly annoyed.

"_Time to get moving."_ Daisuke's instincts told him, as he set off in a swift walk into the crowd. _"If I'm lucky, she should be following me..." _

Sure enough, there was a tug on his sleeve. He wheeled around. Something all too familiar happened. Daisuke had turned around so fast, that Riku was too unprepared to let go. She fell forwards, and Daisuke caught her by her arms just in time, before she managed to knock him over. He put her back upright and released her. Daisuke grinned, and noticed that she was blushing a deep shade of red, even though it was fairly dark.

"I thought you would have learned not to pull on my arm again." He laughed. "There's no knowing how fast I turn..."

"_That cute smile again... It's been a while since he smiled at me like that." _Riku thought, as she stared at him. _"Stop staring, Riku! Say something back, you look like an idiot!"_ She took a deep breath, and retorted, "I-it's n-not my fault you decide to play whip with me every time!" She stammered.

Daisuke stared at her for a moment, and started to laugh again.

"Wh-What's so funny all the time? What are you always laughing about?" Riku demanded, still very red in the face.

Looking at her one more time, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the gymnasium.

The halls were quiet and deserted. The only sound was the echo of their footsteps, which were slow and soft. Daisuke slowed to a stop. They were both still holding hands.

"Riku, can I ask you something? Do you... Like Dark? Not the friend kind... You know, the other kind?" Daisuke blurted, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"What? Why? And why so sudden?" Riku replied, with a tone of shock in her voice.

He turned away and nudged the ground with his foot. He didn't want her to see how hard he was blushing, just for asking that question. "N-nothing. I just.. I was… I was just... I was just wondering." He stammered, still not facing Riku.

Silence. Daisuke could feel her staring at his back. She opened her mouth once, and closed it, deciding what she should say. Finallly, she spoke.

"Dark... Is a really nice person. Once you get to know him well, he's different. He might seem like a really loud-mouthed jerk, and sometimes he can, but he's actually not." She paused to watch Daisuke again, and continued. "And you, Daisuke…"

He turned around to look at her.

"You're just as nice as Dark, even more so. You're not nearly as loud-mouthed as he his. And... I like how you smile." She blushed, and took a deep breath. "The truth is, I..."

* * *

Cliffhangers! 

Sorry for taking so long! My internet was down for a long time. I hate the internet connection at this house. The lines suck, because it's a new development.

Anyways, I think this chapter is too... fluffy and corny. Not to mention it had a slow start. And stupid and silly too, since Takeshi decided to jump in.

I might also take a while with the next chapter, since there are exams coming up right after Christmas holidays. Stupid exams.. Haha, I shouldn't so negative. Instead, I should say...

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Keep reading!


End file.
